Kyoya's not happily ever after
by InvisibleWriter823
Summary: What happens when things go wrong for Kyoya Otori? Horrible things. One-shot, be warned Suicide theme.


A/N Be warned, there a Suicide theme.

Please tell me what you think. Flames are fine.

This is loosely based off the song The Last Song by Theory of a Deadman

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or the song by Theory of a Deadman.

__****__

"What the hell happened to me?" Kyoya Otori thought as he took a drag from his cigarette. He was standing on a sidewalk somewhere in Japan, trying to figure out his life. Somehow nothing went according to plan and Kyoya lost everything.

After stomping out his cigarette, he started walking down the street to see if he could find something to eat.

Kyoya thought back on how it happened, how did he loose everything? There had to have been a point in time when everything crumbled. It was a couple years after the entire Host Club graduated Ouran. Kyoya was running his fathers business after he showed his father that he could run it better then his two older brothers.

__****__

He and Haruhi were also dating at the time. She wasn't just a lawyer, but a great singer. He encouraged her to sing when after a karaoke night that Tamaki came up with showed everyone that she had talent. She was successful in both and so Kyoya asked her hand in marriage, which she accepted.

It must have been after he missed her last song that she was singing in her biggest concert yet. He had a meeting and was going to go and watch her after it, but something happened. Something crucial.

He stood there for too long, he was told that he had an emergency phone call that he had to take, and the phone never rang, so he missed the last song. Her last song, and it was important, that song was dedicated to Kyoya, and he wasn't there to hear it,

After that, their relationship was never the same. He busied himself with work, they drifted apart. Haruhi blamed him for not being there. She said that he didn't love her anymore.

He missed her, he missed her scent, her love, the holidays they had shared together.

He missed his best friends, cheap cigars, stupid kids, and movies stars.

__****__

Kyoya shook his head at the memories, he couldn't believe him standing there for too long would ruin his life. He didn't have a house, he didn't have a car. He was even more broke then Haruhi when she was still a commoner.

Kyoya walked on, still looking for food, he had a few bucks that he could use to get something from the store.

He finally got to the supermarket and found some already cooked ramen in the deli area to eat. He paid for it and walked out of the store. He didn't believe that anybody knew where he was, since he didn't have a cell phone with him either. Everything was taken, laptop and notebook included.

It didn't help that Kyoya Otori was disliked by his father, and after the companies downfall, he took everything that he liked and cherished.

Tamaki ended up the one married to Haruhi.

Kyoya had nothing. So the once feared Shadow King was now walking into a park to eat his ramen and find some shelter for the night.

_Nothing will ever be the same. _Kyoya thought as he settled by a tree to eat his ramen.

Every time he thought about how to get his life back. His fathers words echoed in his mind.

"_You will never be apart of this family, you are not an Otori, you are a failure. We Otori's never let anything get in our way, you let a female get into your way, and everything was taken. Get out of my house!"_ Yoshio Otori was steadfast that Kyoya had to leave, and stay gone.

So Kyoya is outside, in a park, living a life below a commoner. It wasn't fair.

_Maybe I should just end it here. I don't have anything else to live for. I never will again._ Kyoya looked around and found a sharp can laying a few yards away.

He dumped his ramen and got up to walk over to grab the can. It seemed like if he could tear the can some it would work well for a blade. He tore the can in two and when he checked the sharpness of the can with the tip of his index finger, he cut himself. _Perfect._

Kyoya rolled up the sleeve to his coat to expose his forearm. He looked up at the stars for one last time before he let the meddle travel up his arm, slicing it the entire way.

He felt a slice of pain going up his arm, but then he just let the blood flow, letting everything leave, so he didn't have to deal with this anymore.

Kyoya Otori closed his eyes and breathed out a last breath before being silenced forever.


End file.
